


Six Feet Under: A FNV Novelization

by JAWXable



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Wild Wasteland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAWXable/pseuds/JAWXable
Summary: Four years have passed since the Battle of Hoover Dam. The NCR struggles to solidify their grasp of Hoover Dam and the surrounding Mojave Wasteland, Caesar's Legion gathers slaves and soldiers from across its domain to wage war on the West, and Mr. House schemes and calculates the greatest chance for New Vegas to emerge on top. The key to final victory is the Platinum Chip...or rather the Courier carrying it.
Kudos: 2





	Six Feet Under: A FNV Novelization

Fallout New Vegas  
Six Feet Under

Prologue

War.  
War never changes.  
When atomic fire consumed the earth, those that survived did so in great underground vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across the ruins of the old world to build new societies, establishing new villages, forming tribes.  
As decades past what had been the American Southwest united beneath the flag of the New California Republic, dedicated to old world values like democracy and the rule of law. As the republic grew so did its needs scouts spread east, seeking territory and wealth in the dry and merciless expanse of the Mojave Desert. They returned with tales of a city untouched by the warhead that scorched the rest of the world and a great wall spanning the Colorado River. The NCR mobilized its army and sent it east to occupy Hoover Dam and restore it to working condition.  
But across the Colorado another society had arisen under a different flag, a vast army of slaves formed from the conquest of 86 tribes: Caesar’s Legion.  
Four years have passed since NCR held the dam, just barely, against the Legion’s onslaught. The Legion did not retreat. Across the river it gathers strength, campfires burn, training drums beat, and though it all the Strip has stayed open for business under the control of its mysterious overseer Mr. House and his army of rehabilitated tribals and police robots.  
Our story begins with Courier Six of the Mojave Express delivering a package to the New Vegas Strip. A delivery that has gone horribly wrong.


End file.
